Dark Rose
by Hotwire the Mechanic
Summary: Shade is a black hybrid with a terrible past of her parents death, abuse, ect. but when she meets sonic and co. will she accept a life with care and love or will she have to face a dark path for internity. Rated R for later chapters. R


*Author's note*  
  
Abandoned Child ~ hello peeps I'm AC (short for Abandoned Child). This story doesn't start out with sonic and everything but it will later. This story is rated R because of later chaps, but you get the idea.  
  
Shade ~ *dark scary voice* Nothing better happen to me or you'll die...  
  
AC ~ -_-... You're pathetic...  
  
Shade ~ -_-; shut up  
  
AC ~ Any ways before we were RUDLEY INTERRUPED *glares at Shade* here is the bio's and everything.  
  
Shade-  
  
Female ½ hedgehog ½ echidna Daughter of Carol and Ray Twin of Tami (though diff. species their still NON identical twins) 2 (in this part of the story) Black fur Hedgehog ears Long dreadlocks Dark blue eyes  
  
Tami- Female Hedgehog 2 Daughter of Carol and Ray Twin of Shade (though diff. species their still NON identical twins) White fur Short straight hair Light blue eyes  
  
Carol-  
  
Female  
  
Hedgehog  
23  
Mother of Shade and Tami  
Wife of Ray  
  
Yellow fur  
  
Short straight hair  
Light blue eyes  
  
Ray-  
  
Male  
Echidna  
28  
Father of Shade and Tami  
Husband of Carol  
Dark orange fur with a white V under his neck  
Long dreadlocks  
Dark red eyes  
  
AC-  
  
Female  
  
Human  
13  
Real name is Tasha  
Sister of Katherine (Katie) and Michael  
Maker of Shade, Carol, Tami, Ray, and Tweak (Tweak in  
later chaps)  
Daughter of Amanda and Kyle  
Short strawberry-blond hair  
Blue-green eyes with yellow in them  
  
AC ~ I have no idea why I put me in there so don't ask.  
  
Shade ~ ...Loser...  
  
AC ~ ...-_-... ON WITH THE STORY!!  
  
*End of note*  
  
Shade ran up to her father with her little dread-locks hitting her back and spines as she did so. "Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" she said as she jumped into his arms. "Shade! What is it?" He said as he looked down into her into the young black hybrids sparkling, dark blue eyes. "Some Dr. guy is here talking to mom about something. And he even has a white lab coat just like you!" she said opening her lab coat revealing the white 'V' shape on his red-orange chest and nuzzled her face against it. Her father chuckled and pushed her into his coat then zipped it up and walked out of his lab.  
  
"Dad! Let me out! Let me out!" Shade yelled as she thrashed about in his coat. 'Finally.' she thought as the zipper was pulled down revealed a female yellow hedgehog that had a dark blue chaos emerald in the middle of her forehead. "Hi, mom. Let me guess...I have to finish up the lessons that I already know of the chaos emeralds" Shade said with a sigh. "How did you know?" "I've been going over the same lessons over for one and a half years now" "Oh," her mom said with a chuckle, "Hon, can get me 27mm of caphaloclor?"  
  
Shade nodded and skipped away happily. Her mother sighed as she turned to her husband. "Ray." he looked over to her. "Yes, Carol?" Carol sat down and looked up with her piercing bright blue eyes. "I don't fell right about this man. I mean, what if he's up to something?" his dark eyes locked onto hers. "Who?" "This Dr. Eggman. He's the one that wanted the caphaloclor." Suddenly a hedgehog that looked just like Shade though white with bright blue eyes came into the room and sat down next to Carol. "Hi, sweetie. What are you doing here?" the white hedgehog looked up to her mom and smiled. "Nothing. Where's Shade?" "Right here." Said a voice behind them. Shade walked up to carol and gave her a small vile of clear liquid. "What's up, Terri?"  
  
"Nothing much. What about you?" Shade shrugged her shoulders, "Nothing really .OH SHOOT! I forgot the measuring cups!" Then the black hybrid bolted at high speed (96 mph. She gets faster later in the story) and tripped on some spilt water. "Shade, you alright?" shouted her sister. "Yea, I'm fine. Be back in a sec!" then she zipped off to the other side of the building.  
  
"Well," said Carol as soon as Shade left, "I'd better deliver this. I'll be right back." She was about to turn around when a bone chilling voice was heard behind her. "That won't be necessary."  
  
*Author's note*  
  
AC ~ Oooohhhh...a cliffhanger...scary...  
  
Shade ~ *rolls her eyes* Yea...scccaaarrryyyy...  
  
AC ~ -_-... there's death in this story. *Cough* *Cough* I hope you die *Cough* *Cough* I already am typing the other chappy and will post it if I get AT LEAST 1 REVIEW BY THE END OF THIS WEEK!! ^____^ I'm hyper because I had to baby-sit and I'm getting TWENTY-ONE BUCKS!!! YAAAY!!  
  
Shade ~ ...-_-...  
  
AC ~ AC LOVES REVEIWS!! 


End file.
